


First Time

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Gladiolus Amicitia, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Prompto is taking care of a rather drunk Gladio.Gladio says something unexpected, but wonderful.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardNoctLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/gifts).



> A 'nonsexual acts of intimacy' prompt fill with the pairing "Promptio" and act "one falling asleep with their head in the other's lap".
> 
> First time writing Promptio, so it was a fun experience! Enjoy!

“I… I gotta…”

“Nope!”

“But… but… don’t… understand…”

“Easy, big guy.” Prompto rubbed the top of Gladio’s head, keeping a hand pressed against his broad chest.

Gladio shook his head back and forth on Prompto’s thighs. “I… party….”

“You’ve had enough partying for one night!” Prompto said, chuckling. He leaned back on the couch, recalling earlier events.

_“Whoa, Gladio! Are you seriously gonna drink all those by yourself?”_

_“I was gonna share but… you don’t think I can?”_

_“I mean…”_

_“Give me 1 minute.”_

_“W-wait! Gladio!”_

Man, he had never seen Gladio so drunk before! Prompto laughed again.

A pained cry from his lap broke Prompto from his reverie. He looked down.

Gladio was now covering his eyes with his hands, and his lips were… quivering. Prompto bent forward, stroking dark brown locks. “Hey, hey. What’s the matter, big guy?” he asked in a soothing tone.

Gladio removed his hands, revealing pink-tinted eyes. “My…my…”

“Your?”

“My boyfriend!” Gladio let out a sob. “He’s… he’s still at the party!”

Prompto stifled a laugh. “Gladio…”

“He’s… there! By… himself! Without… me!”

“Gladio.”

“He’s… he’s alone! What if… something happens… and… and…”

“Gladio!” Prompto cupped Gladio’s cheeks, staring directly into amber eyes. “ _I’m_ your boyfriend. I’m right _here._ ”

Amber eyes widened. “You’re.. you’re… Prompto?”

“Yup!” Prompto grinned. “Hi!”

“Oh…oh, Prompto!”

A heavy arm heaved over Prompto’s shoulders, pulling him down to meet Gladio’s lips. The kiss was… sloppily than usual. But Prompto wouldn’t complain.

The two broke the kiss, and Gladio turned to his side to face Prompto’s chest. Prompto reclined and resumed stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

“You’re Prompto… my boyfriend… and you’re here…”

“Yup!”

A large hand gripped Prompto’s shirt. “Thank the Gods!”

“Oh, Gladio!”

“I love you.”

The stroking stopped. “G-gladio?”

“I love you… so much…”

Time seemed to freeze, and there was a ringing in Prompto’s ear. His mouth felt dry, and his tongue heavy. He tried to do something, but his brain was blank. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Prompto remembered how to speak.

“Gladio… I-“

A loud snore sounded, causing a slight flinch from Prompto. He looked down, seeing his boyfriend was fast asleep.

Prompto sighed and resumed stroking. There would be a conversation they would need to have later. Still…

Realization sunk in further, Prompto feeling a warmth growing from his heart and filling the rest of his body. He was practically vibrating, and he couldn’t help but smile widely. Unable to contain himself, he placed a kiss on Gladio’s cheek and whispered.

“Love you too, Gladio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
